bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Lord Ulquiorra/Archivo 4
¡Bienvenido a mi página de discusión! Por favor, deja tus mensajes a continuación, procurando poner un título y firmar todos y cada uno de los mensajes. Muchas gracias ^^ Anteriores versiones 1 2 3 Ayuda Lord Ulquiorra. Como ud sabe, me he interesado en entrar al gotei 13. Recientemente el Cap. de la 11va Division (Abraham2727), me ha invitado a formar parte de su escuadron como 4° puesto; a lo que me gustaria formar parte. aunque no me puedo conectar mucho tiempo a Internet diariamente, si lo hago muy seguido. Es decir me conecto casi todos los dias; mas no por largo rato, asi que me gustaria que me tengan un poco de paciencia. Gracias. P.D. Me gustaria saber que ha pasado con la Capitana Lady Konan, por que inicialmente quise entrar a su escuadron, y debido a que ud no estuvo por un buen rato , no pudimos formalizar. Tambien me gustaria llegar a capitanear algun escuadron; si me dice alguna Mision hare lo posible por lograrla. Dispuesto a Todo. (jejeje) Daruno.De.Jador Hola otra vez!! Gracias por la crítica. Solo te quería decir que si me gustaría el cargo, aunque aun me faltan cosas por mejorar, yd ebo enmendarlas antes de subir un peldaño más. Me sirvó la crítica, debo de tomarlo con más calma. Por cierto, creo que la edición de los episodios va por buen camino. La capitana de la 8ava División se ha puesto las pilas y se ha encargado de ir administrando casi todo en cuanto a la repartición de episodios, meintrás yo solo mejoro "un poco" el aspecto visual de lás páginas. Han empezado a ingresar más usuarios y estoy pensando una forma de administrar mejor mi division. Ya casi esta terminada la primer temporada del anime, así que aunque nos falta mucho, lo lograremos. Un saludo!! Abraham2727 22:40 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Protección en Lista de Episodios Am, ¿por qué la has protegido? :S Bueno, la edición que quería hacer y con la que me quede sólo con las ganas era añadir esto: :«¡Terror! El monstruo que se enconde en las profundidades» :«Kyōfu! Chika ni hisomu kaibutsu» (恐怖！地下に潜む怪物) Es el nuevo capítulo, el 259, que ha sido anunciado hace poco ;) :P.--Lon-ami 23:42 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola!! Patrulando por ahi (me viene a la mente Bob Esponja) encontre esto: *DESCRIPCION DE LAS ZANPAKUTOU supongo que cuando lo veas sabrás que hacer... Por cierto, los capítulos del manga no tienen redirecciones a otras wikis (ingelsa y en aleman), no se si podrías ponerselas.. Saludos!! Abraham2727 16:02 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola!! De hecho, en la wiki alemana, si hay una página para cada capítulo (ahora andan aplicandose y poniendose las pilas en eso, ya van en el capítulo 50, aunque están incompletos). Auqnue no haya una página para cada capítulo, recuerda que puedes usar el # para indicar el encabezado y se redirija ahi, como : *en:The Death and the Strawberry#001. Death & Strawberry Pero claro, es tu decisión ponerlas o no, no estoy seguro si es obligatorio tener interwikis, pero a lo mejor en algun caso se necesiten (y a veces es complicado encontrar un tema en otras wikis ). Saludos!! Abraham2727 17:33 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola! ¿Ya has encontrado imágenes para esta semana? Si es así, ya es hora de poner la nueva sección en la portada, ¿no? JBleach 21:00 30 ene 2010 (UTC)Archivo:5.jpeg Hola bien ahora que lo dices si requiero ayuda acabo de adoptar la pag del señor de los anillos y nececito ayuda para poner todo en orden podrias hecharme una mano porfis. Subaru 04:42 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Imagenes ordenadas Hola capitan general!, quiero preguntarle algunas cosas: *1.-Como se ponen las tablas de colores? e intentado hacerlo pero me salen de color blanco y con varias lineas, se que eso se puede cambiar, al igual que el tamaño pero no me aparece nada sobre los colores. *2.-Las imagenes son muy problematicas para mi, quiero poner las imagenes de mis personajes favoritos ordenadas como por ejemplo la del capitan abraham, pero me salen desordenadas y cuando pongo una y luego intento poner otra me aparece esto "tu imagen a sido puesta, puedes volver a editar" no me aparece presisamente con esas palabras pero es asi,cosa que me impide poner mas. *3.-Y cuado edito el articulo de las imagenes en mi perfil me aparece n letras de manuscrito ¿Como se quita?. Gracias, espero respuestas. Atentamente.Sub-capitan 11ª división Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 17:05 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias, preferiria hacerlo yo mismo pero eso de galery ¿como es?...si pudiera explicarmelo... Sub-capitan 11ª división Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 17:22 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Claro!! el teniente de la 11ª division, desea cooperar con el proyecto, le informare que haga este trabajo. Ha ocurrido algo Lord, el Teniente de la 11ª Division Kenji Sasabaki, no ha respondido a mi mensaje,en el cual le he asignado el episodio semanal,por el momento no te puedo ayudar,mi salud se ha visto comprometida desde hace un buen rato, y por ende no he terminado el episodio 13,(solo he hecho cosas menores) por esta misma causa yo misma no puedo realizar el episodio semanal.Lamento informarle esto Comandante Deva. Lady Konan Archivo:8.jpeg Capitan, claro que quisiera ayudar pero hay un muy pequeño problema, el mecanismo de los episodios que yo tengo son así, cada Dvd que yo compro tienen 10 episodios cada uno, y aún no han pasado las 10 semanas que se deben esperar para los episodios del 250 al 260, yo por ahora tengo los episodios hasta el 250, pero usted me pide redactar el episodios 256 y aun no lo tengo. Pero le tengo una propuesta, si quiere le puedo redactar los episodios desde el 200. Se que se sale de sus reglamentos puesto que ustedes apenas van por el 21 pero pudiera redactar esos pi talvez desde el 200 hasta el 230 si quiere usted.De todos modos gracias por la oportunidad pero mis condiciones con los epi no me o permiten por ahora.espero que acepte la propuesta que le e hecho.atentamente. Esto es lo que le he dicho a la capitana, mis disculpas….atentamente.Sub-capitan 11ª división Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 22:18 1 feb 2010 (UTC) :) Gracias, aunque por cuestión de orgullo (o algo asi) mi división es la que trabaja en los episodios, es decir, el capitan y 3º al mando son los que trabajan en los episodios, yo solo podre colaborar del 50 para adelante, asi que se que como estoy en 11ª division paresiera que tambien trabajara en los capitulos pero no es asi.Al menos que lo de buen trabajo sea por otros elementos de la wiki que yo alla colaborado pero en los episodios aún no colaboro.Espero que entienda pero en cuestion de episodios no dejare que me digan que hecho un buen trabajo......si aun no e hecho naaadaaa...ñ.ñ... Sub-capitan 11ª división Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 22:39 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Ok!!!....si puede me lo puede poner ahora!!!....no hay demasiado que hacer....Sub-capitan 11ª división Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 22:47 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola de nuevo!!! Hola de nuevo!! Te escribo para hablarte de unas cuantas cosas: *Me he dado cuenta de que te interesa que mi teniente escriba el artículo sobre los plus. Me parece que va progresando muy bien, y creo que hará un gran trabajo. Hace mucho planee crearlo, pero tu consideraste borralo por la falta de información (decisión con la cual estoy de acuerdo). Ahora ya estoy mas informado, me encargare de añadir unas cuantas cositas en ese futuro artículo, en caso de ser necesarias. *Creo que es hora de que los artículos de Kenryu y Enryu (los dos sirvientes de Rurichiyo Kasumioji, checare cuales son sus nombre completos) sean escritos. Serán artículo con buena extensión, los cuales quiero crear mañana. Eso es todo.. Saludos!! Abraham2727 23:40 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Daruno En respuesta a su pregunta: No; el nombre no es ese; solo que aun no lo habia podido modificar. El nombre de mi Shinigami, es: Sylvester Jesaja arigato. Usuario: Daruno.De.Jador Hola Hola me gustaría entrar como un subcapitán o algo parecido en la 5 división, ¿esta ocupado o puedo serlo? ···3545··· 13:24 2 feb 2010 (UTC) vale! vale, aunque voy a estar poco en la wiki. ···3545··· 14:23 2 feb 2010 (UTC) FELICIDADES!! No me había dado cuenta de que era tu cumple, muchas felicidades Kuchiki!!! JBleach 15:11 2 feb 2010 (UTC)Archivo:5.jpeg Error y felicidades Hola!, primero que nada, feliz cumpleaños!espero que la pases muy bien!. Bueno vengo a informarte de un pequeño erroe que me a pasado, hice el articulo sobre Mit-Bro pero en el titulo escribi el nombre mal, en vez de escribir Mit-Bro escribo Mit-bro, con b minuscula y enrrealidad se escribe con B mayuscula, como tal en la plantilla de Karakura no aparece Mit-Bro como redactado, asi que queria preguntarte como podria cambiar el titulo pues no puedo y si no se puede borrarlo para re-hacerlo.Felicidades de nuevo!,Sub-capitan 11ª división Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 16:05 2 feb 2010 (UTC) O.O...por algo es el capitan general!...gracias.Sub-capitan 11ª Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 17:09 2 feb 2010 (UTC) ¡Tenemos un nuevo miembro! Hola! Le aviso de que he nombrado al usuario ···3545··· 4º Oficial de la 5ª división. Póngalo en la comunidad cuando pueda, se llama Ryuzuro Konihiro Gracias! JBleach 16:42 4 feb 2010 (UTC)Archivo:5.jpeg Atención usuarios activos de Bleach Wiki Recientemente me he vuelto administrador de una wiki en español. Esta es Anime wiki: http://es.anime.wikia.com/ . Lleva mucho tiempo inactiva, y dedicaré tiempo a restaurarla. Seguire activo en esta gran wiki, pero de manera un poco más corta. Espero lo entiendan, y si me necesitan, solo escriban en mi discusión (la de esta wiki), y yo me contactaré con ustedes. Espero y ojala algunos de ustedes me ayuden de vez en cuando (es un trabajo muy pesado) y además, aquí hay usuarios muy talentosos. Los seguiré viendo, y que viva Bleach Wiki!! Saludos!!! Abraham2727 18:24 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Favor Podría poner las imágenes que quiera en "la imagen destacada de la semana" es que no sé donde descargármelas como tu. ¿Me podrías pasar la página de donde las descargas por favor? JBleach 19:57 6 feb 2010 (UTC)Archivo:5.jpeg También le recomiendo que ponga en su página de usuario otros Anime/Manga que le gusten (aunque no creo que ni a mi ni a ti nos gusten más otros Animes/Mangas que Bleach xD), ya que entretiene bastante si no tiene nada que hacer. hola m3e preguntaba si podia ser miembro de la primera division gracias hola! perdona si te paresco insistente pero creo que ya tengo todo listo para unirme cualquier cosa corrigeme muchas gracias! Saludos Hoal Deva-Dono. Solo para informarte que pronto estara lista la ficha de mi personaje; y que me he unido a la redaccion de los articulos; cualquier consejo que me quieras dar, te lo agradeceré en sobremanera. Arigato Sylle Jesaja 01:18 8 feb 2010 (UTC) hola! Una pregunta Starrk no aparecio por primera vez del anime en el episodio 145.En la reunion de los espadas? acenso Hola capitan esta es una petición importante, se que tal vez no tengo una capasidad acaparable como otros capitanes pero estoy dispuesto y quiero lanzarme para capitan de la 6ta división, como puedo hacer?gracias atenta y emocionadamente Sub-capitan 11ª divisiónArchivo:11.jpegZangetsu-nii 18:08 9 feb 2010 (UTC) ''' Hala capitan general, e puesto información al articulo de Homura pero el de Shizuku, la información que e encontrado es la misma que la de Homura y nada mas le hare uns rretoques puesto que la sinopsis esta bien, no e encontrado mas información respèsto a Shizuku...Zangetsu-nii 14:54 12 feb 2010 (UTC) articulo tenia una duda, queria saber si puedo hacer el articulo del abuelo de sado ya ke no lo e encontrado Ya termine el articulo de oscar joaquin pero a lo ke vengo no es eso jeje es para saber ke categoria le pongo o si se le pone una plantilla en cual caberia ke no hay ninguna es le ke pueda caber su personaje ok mejorare lo de las tildes cuando pueda es ke esa es una de mis debilidades jeje lo intentare mejorar y ademas para entrar al alto mando ya ke me toco hacer ficha de personaje ke mision deberia hacer para ser capitan ya revise la ortografia gracias por corregir los errores ke tenia de verdad se lo agradezco ^^ si me acuerdo bien de la pelicula incluso uno ke otro detalle por hay tengo el dvd jeje y en cuanto el escuadron me gustaria el 12 gracias Mision cumplida jeje bueno no son tan extensos como queria pero hice los articulos de Toshimori Umesada y Benin luego hare los otros Dark Ones con mas calma ^^ ya corregi lo de las tildes y le puse los links gracias por su atencion ^^ Nidaime Shiba----Archivo:8.jpeg----'''Teniente Shiba Reportandose!!! Hola!!capitan como esta? ojala que bien, respesto al articulo, no e encontrado mas informacón respecto a Homura y lamentablemente no e visto la pelicula ya que nada mas me intereso en los episodios, no digo que me asignes otra misión porque seria rendirme pero espero que entienda, de todos modos si quisiera darme una mision que estuviera a mis alcances, lo aceptaria con un gusto total....Saludos!!!Zangetsu-nii 14:19 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias capitan, espero con ansias el veredicto...Zangetsu-nii 22:19 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola! veo que se acerca la desición...!!!!...uuh me da miedo y emoción a la misma vez!, pero Dago para que escuadron se esta lanzando?y quienes son los capitanes que escogeran?...es una curiosidad que esta rrondando por mi mente estos ultimos dias....!!! Salu2!!!Zangetsu-nii 17:23 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias! Dago esta haciendo un excelente trabajo, entramos a la Wikia casi al mismo tiempos y talvez seremos capitanes al mismo tiempo....jajajaja es mucha coincidencia....Saludos!!!Zangetsu-nii 17:41 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Bleach Flame Bringer Bueno,queria dejarte este link, con algunas fotos del videojuego, para ver si tu podrias subirla a la pag. por ahora he encontrado esto espero que te sirva^^ http://www.ultimagame.com/Bleach_DS_4th___Flame_Bringer/imagenes_p231891.htm ahhh, también podrás apreciar algo de los demas videojuegos, como imagenes o pequeñas sinopsis, espero que eso ayude. Lady Konan----Archivo:8.jpeg Hola me podrias responder a una pregunta? cmo puedo hacerme capitan del gotei en el qe aparedes el numero 1 De BleachPower007 sergy 11:50 21 feb 2010 (UTC)sergysergy 11:50 21 feb 2010 (UTC) comandante le quieo reclamar el puesto de la vacante de la division 10 Hola! capitan queria preguntarl algo, siempre se lo pregunto a usted por su sabiduria!, una pregunta, ¿como pongo mi nombre Kenji Sabasaki de firma?, es una pregunta frecuente en mi mente que nunca la preunto!...espero respuesta, AtentamenteZangetsu-nii 18:17 21 feb 2010 (UTC)Saludos! JAJAJAJAJA, lo e hecho!...es asi no?...:PKenji Sabasaki 22:46 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Propuesta Comandante Kuchiki; Tengo una idea algo loca: Una especie de Fichas de personajes; pero de los Seiyuu de Bleach; que incluya informacion sobre sus trabajos en otras series; y cosas asi. Tambien me gustaria seguir a mi actual Sub-Capitan (Zangetsu-Nii) a la 6 division; en caso de que sea él ascendido. A su disposición.Sylle Jesaja 02:04 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias por la info Capitan Kuchiki. Estoy de acuerddo. Dentro de poco comeienzo a ver los votos de los capitanes; por el momento me parece que la Capitana Konan esta de acuerdo. Y en este momento me estoy encargando de Dar a viso a mi anterior Capitan (Kurosaki) y al Nuevo (Sabasaki) de mi cambio de división. A su disposición Teniente Sylle Jesaja 01:35 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias! De verdad es un honor ser recibido en alto mando como capitan, para mi es un logro maximo!, jajajajaj se podria decir que es un sueño echo realidad....muchas gracias!Kenji Sabasaki 14:18 27 feb 2010 (UTC)Archivo:6.jpeg Gracias muchas gracias es un gran honor ser capitan bueno solo eso muchas gracias y seguire con la misma regularidad ke he llevado en la wiki hasta ahora Dago-aporro 15:53 27 feb 2010 (UTC)Dago-aporroDago-aporro 15:53 27 feb 2010 (UTC) gracias por el msj, cualquier cosa avisare! saludos Hola! el msj anterior fue mio, recien estoy entiendo como manejar la wiki y los comentarios, etc. Una pequeña pregunta, puedo editar algunos articulo? (no es que crea que alguno lo necesita, la wiki es mas que completa y la sigo desde que el articulo destacado era toshiro) es que una vez edite uno y borraron lo que puse jeje. saludos y gracias Cirucci Capitán Deva mirando la wiki inglesa he notado que el nombre de Cirucci ha sido cambiado quedando como verdadero nombre: Cirucci Sanderwicci nosotros en la wiki tenemos el articulo con el nombre de Cirucci Thunderwitch,pienso que debemos cambiarlo.asi que le informo a Usted como Comandante General.Para proceder con el protocolo necesario,al igual que ocurrio con el Nombre del Segundo Espada. *Comandante,según lo planteado, es mejor dejarlo así,en fin ya que no es un personaje muy reconocido como los espada, o un miembro del Gotei 13 ademas tiene razon es mejor verificar la veracidad de esta información. Lady Konan--Archivo:8.jpeg--LINA-- 21:57 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Ingreso Me gustaria ingresar como cuarto oficial al escuadron doce ya el capitan me dijo que si pero al parecer aun no lo ha hecho "legal" Chairomaru 00:03 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Capitan Kuchiki le tengo que pedir que si puede, haga unas plantillas de navegacion de los personajes de Bleach the 3rd Phantom por favor Hatake Kisuke----Archivo:12.jpeg----'Teniente Hatake Reportandose!!!' Una duda ¿Que significa la casilla de "edición menor" al lado del botón "mostrar previsualización"? Y otra cosa, ¿Cuanto tiempo se tiene que estar en la wiki de bleach para poder entrar en una division? interesante Comandante Kuchiki creo que ya debes saber que nick simons el hijo de gene simons ha plagiado el manga de bleach,es preocupante ver esto,afortunadamente "incarnate" la fiel copia de bleach ha sido suspendida.noticias interesantes!!!! ademas de que tite kubo ya confirmo la 4º pelicula de bleach!!!! cositas interesantes!!! *Bueno las imagenes de ambos comics son identicas mas aun las de kenpachi, Orihime y hirako,no pues hasta el estilo de diseño de personajes,ademas la publicidad de la cuarta peli se titula "Es Ichigo el Hollow Perfecto?" me emocine cuando la vi ojala sea increibe la peli.Ahhh y le comunico esto del plagio ya que somos la wiki en español y creo debemos informarnos mucho acerca de la serie en otros ambitos,ya que esto puede afectar a la serie misma. *Creo que es necesario,hay que advertir a la comunidad sobre este "plagio" deben darse cuenta del mal que le hacen al anime y manga bleach ''algo pequeño no un articulo extenso,simplemente para informar. *Jajaja es curioso también he traducido y leído la wiki inglesa,si es mejor resumirla un poco y más importante agregarle las imagenes,especialmente en la foto en donde aparece kenpachi y su copia y la foto de Orihime,supongo son las mas convincentes.Ahhh si miras bien el personaje principal Mot es similar a la forma materializada de Zangetsu. *Vaya he encontrado una imagen similar a la lucha de Ichigo y Ulquiorra aqui esta el link,ahhh también esta la de Orihime: *http://jexcomics.blogspot.com/2010/02/incarnate-de-nick-simmons-plagia-bleach.html *El articulo "incarnate" te ha quedado bien comandante Kuchiki,tiene lo necesario para alertar a los usuarios sobre el plagio al manga de ''Bleach. *Comandante!! es increible ver la velocidad con la que creaste el articulo "incarnate",vaya que otras cosas escondes general? *General Kuchiki!! que palabras has dicho,no soy la unica en esto,tu también estas conmigo,a fin de cuentas no somos un equipo? todos nos ayudamos entre todos!!!,igual lo agradezco pero el merito no solo es mio [[Usuario:Kenpachi025|'LADY KONAN']]--Archivo:8.jpeg--'Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!!' 00:14 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Sub-capitan Capitan kuchiki queria informarle acerca del la promocion de mi 4 oficial a teniente ya que se ve que tiene ganas de trabajar y es una especie de motivacion gracias por su atencion ^^ Nidaime Shiba----Archivo:12.jpeg----'Capitan Shiba!!!' Por favor Cápitan Deva no olvide ponerme en el lugar de Teniente Hatake Kisuke----http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:12.jpeg----'Teniente Hatake Reportandose!!!' Teniente 8ª División Comandante Kuchiki,ya he encontrado a mi nuevo teniente,aqui esta la información que necesita: *Teniente 8ª División: Ryûga Sōsuke (Usuario:Ikete) *Quiero agregar que Tite Kubo en una entrevista en Jump Festa 2010 él dio unas declaraciones,una de ellas es sobre las sagas de relleno pero otra es sobre la saga arrancar,en donde el afirma que terminara en mitad del presente año,si quiere algo mas aqui le dejo el link para que sea usted mismo quien escriba estos comentarios en la seccion "curiosidades" de la saga respectiva ya que no se si dejarla en la "batalla por karakura" o en la saga "arrancar": http://bleachh.com/2009/12/20/entrevista-a-tite-kubo-jump-festa-2010/ También podras observar que mas abajo dice: Bleach 000 (Episodio piloto Manga) ya que eres tú quien esta trabajando los mangas, Bueno esa es toda la información recopilada,todo por hacer crecer la wiki! Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!! [[Usuario:Kenpachi025|'Lady Konan']] --Archivo:8.jpeg Hei ! Hola! una pregunta Como hago para ser teniente y capitan!? es una duda que tengo xD Saludos! controversia! Veo que ya se a entareado de la controversia del plagio...Que dolor me da saber que esta serie se plagie de tal manera...Pero bueno asi es la vida...Usted que piensa lord-san! Capitan 6ª división Archivo:6.jpegKenji Sabasaki 15:49 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola!! Hola!! Veo que ya hay más nuevos usuario; incluso hasta nuevos tenientes.. Me alegro!!. Al ir buscando cosas para la Wiki que estoy construyendo y formando, encontre como hacer que las galerás cambien de color al pasar el mouse por él. Se hace editando varias páginas con el prefijo MediaWiki (la verdad es que se muy poco de eso, solo se que se usa esto combinan las funciones de archivos css y javascript). Ando aprendiendo de eso, y hay un usuario que sabe mucho (habla español por suerte, así que veo la forma de convencerlo que me ayude). ¿Quieres que te pase los códigos para hacer eso?. No quiería meterme mucho en rollos de programación, pero la verdad es que si ayudan mucho.. ¿Que dices?.. Saludos!! Abraham2727 20:56 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Estoy buscando por todas las wikias desesperadamente fans de Dragon Ball, está es una de las más completas que he visto al igual que tu colaboración. Me gustaría saber si te gusta Dragon Ball, si es asi yo como administrador te invito a que participes en http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Portada, necesitamos más usuarios. En el caso de que no te guste, podrías ponerte en contacto conmigo si sabes de alguien de esta wikia que le guste. Espero tu respuesta, también le he dejado este mensaje a Aspias, pero por lo que veo hace tiempo que no se conecta. Mi fin es reunir a todos los fans de Dragon Ball posibles, espero que tu seas uno.Oliver0796 21:11 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Bien Gracias, y si tenía que intentarlo, vere el foro e intentare poner como tu dices un tipo de "publicidad" haber que encuentro, y la alianza me parece bien, yo me encargaré de poner que necesitais aqui usuarios en el foro de la Dragon Ball Wikia. Por cierto es verdad que casi os doblamos en articulos, pero para mi una Wikia completa es donde hay un buen par de usuarios decididos a hacerla crecer, en la nuestras somos pocos pero mira a lo que hemos llegado, sigue adelante con vuestro/nuestro proyecto, y ya sabes pondré�que necesitais ayuda, si tengo el permiso de el burocrata, Danke7. Si encuentro la posibilidad de hacer alguna mejora por aqui lo haré. Oliver0796 21:56 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Bueno.... Ya puedes entrar en Dragon Ball Wikia para poner tu idea como he echo yo para conseguir más usuarios para tu wikia. cuarto oficial Capitan Deva quisiera informarle el ingreso a mi division del usuario fujimaru kudo como cuarto oficial su nombre de personaje es kaito Keyrintuku Nidaime Shiba----Archivo:12.jpeg----'Capitan Shiba!!!' Cuando vaya a poner a nuestro cuarto oficial en la pagina de la comunidad podria corregir mi nombre que es Hatake Kisuke y usted puso Hataki Kisuke Hatake Kisuke----Archivo:12.jpeg----'Teniente Hatake Reportandose!!!' Plantilla de navegación de tenientes de bleach wiki He creado una plantilla de navegación dirigida a los tenientes de nuestra wiki, ahora mismo está expuesta en mi pagina de usuario, ¿Como puedo guardarla en la wiki para compartirla con otros tenientes? Sōsuke Ryūga - Ikete 10:42 8 mar 2010 (UTC) necesito ayuda saludos lord ulquiorra, como usted sabar soy nuevo en esto asi que no se muy bie como manejar algunas cosas; asi que quisiera saber si me podria ayudar con las siguientes preguntas: 1-¿como puedo editar correctamente mi pagina de usuario? 2-¿como puedo ingresar a una de las divisiones del Gotei 13? con todo respeto, espero que me pueda contestar pronto sin nada mas por el momento me despido shiro-chan 22:56 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola!! Mira, esta es Anime Wiki: Anime Wiki Aqui se puede ver a lo que me refiero. Estoy viendo wikis muy grandes y ando buscando más información para ver y aprender programación. He encontrado muchas funciones: Cambiar la forma de los widgets, cambiar la TOC o tabla de contenidos (la que aparece automaticamente en los artículos), modificar las tablas a tu gusto (desde la apariencia hasta hacerlas desplegables), ocultar el título y la categoría en la portada (esa es muy útil) y muchas cosas asombrosas. Si quieres, te paso los codigos y tu los instalas (te digo como). Creo que yo no podría ponerlos porque no soy administrador, pero yo te diría detalladamente como hacerlo (además no es muy dificil.). Si quisieras aprender, preguntale al usuario: Ciencia al Poder. Es de la Wiki de pokemon en español. Zangetsu-nii ya hizo una que otra aportación, lo cual me alegra. Nos vemos!! --Abraham2727 03:05 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo Comandante Kuchiki al parecer un editor desconocido ha alterado el dia de hoy la lista de episodios,pues el episodio Número 19 titulado " La Sombra de Gin Ichimaru" fue cambiado por el nombre de "Me pica e Culo" algo que pude observar a tiempo y corregí prontamente. Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!! Lady Konan--Archivo:8.jpeg--LINA-- 15:50 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Circular Seiyus Capitanes; Se les invita a Todos; a Formar parte de la votación con motivo del Serial de Seiyus de Bleach; Mas Información en el Foro: SEIYUS A Su Disposición: Teniente Sexta División Archivo:6.jpeg Sylle Jesaja 05:02 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Soy yo Hola, gracias por la idea, soy el que escribió en la parte de las almas modificadas. Me he creado una cuenta, y lo he vuelto a poner. Illidary 12:02 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Escuadrones.. de protección?? Comandante Capitán Kuchiki: Por medio de la presente considero que deberia de llevarse a cabo la asignación; u organización a, o, de las Divisiones disponibles; para evitar, y detectar los recientes casos de vandalismo; que a pesar de ser recientes (relativamente) afectan mucho la calidad que tanto esfuerzo nos está costando alcanzar en la estructuración de una Wiki decente, y reconocida. Teniente Sexta División Sylle Jesaja 02:06 15 mar 2010 (UTC) *Comandante Kuchiki,estoy de acuerdo con esta idea no es la primera vez que se presentan vandalismos,ademas se estan subiendo fotos y creando articulos que no tienen que ver con la wiki,también la estan cogiendo con mi proyecto,ya va un episodio alterado,comandante por favor es hora de tomar cartas en este asunto. [[Usuario:Kenpachi025|'LADY KONAN']]--Archivo:8.jpeg--'Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!!' 20:20 15 mar 2010 (UTC) escuadrones hola lord ulquiorra quisiera pedir el ingreso a algun escuadron ,me puedes decir como es Rincón de la comunidad El apartado rincón de la comunidad que sale en las páginas de inicio necesita una actualización, porqué en noticias recientes dice que hay puestos vacantes de capitanes en puestos ya ocupados, como la división 6 y la 12. Y lo de celebramos 400 articulos tampoco és muy nuevo, puesto que nos faltan diez para llegar a los quinientos. Y hasta aquí el informe del teniente de la 8ª División Archivo:8.jpeg Sōsuke Ryūga-Ikete 20:00 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Informe Comandante Kuchiki al ver que el usuario Hiyosu Hikifune (jaggerjack) es muy inactivo, le pido por favor le cambie de 3 oficial a 4º oficial de la 8ª División,ademas deseo que el usuario seinosuke mirokumaru (seinosuke mirokumaru) tenga el puesto de 3º oficial de la División 8.Gracias por su atención. [[Usuario:Kenpachi025|'LADY KONAN']]--Archivo:8.jpeg--'Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!!' 14:12 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Pagina Recomendada Comandante nose de donde len el manga, pero encontre una pagina que se actuliaza rapido y ademas tiene un monton de otras series que pueden interesar. Escribo el msj aca para que lo lean todos los que puedan je. La direccion de la pagina es: http://www.animextremist.com/ Hoy temprano ya tenia el manga 396, recomiendo su visita! ayuda urgente! hola capitan,le queria decir que hay gran cantidad de vandalismos en muchos articulos ,pero el que necesita ayuda especial es el de baishin(ejemplo:dreno poder espiritual de ichigo para realizar su ultimo album)lo corregi en gran parte pero todavia falta un poco,bueno ,el tema es poder asignar a algunos usuarios para corregir en especial los vandalimos.' ''seinosuke mirokumaru. Visiten, Imaginen y Comenten! Hola a todos, los invito a visitar mi articulo en el BLOG! Les gustara! Hay algun lugar para avisar a todos? RyujinJakka 17:31 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Ausencias Hola , disculpa mis ausencias en la wiki es que tengo problemas con el internet y no se cuando lo repararan, asi que estare ausente por un tiempo. Archivo:13.jpegDaisuke Urahara 23:45 21 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Adaptación de Bleach? warner bros formando asociación con Viz Media y Callahan Filmworks, está negociando para hacerse con los derechos del manga Bleach, para adaptarla al cine,Estaría producido por Peter Segal y Michael Ewin'''g. *http://blogs.nortecastilla.es/deathblog/2010/3/22/-adaptacion-bleach- *http://www.cinencuentro.com/2010/03/22/warner-bros-obtendria-los-derechos-de-bleach/ [[Usuario:Kenpachi025|'LADY KONAN']]--Archivo:8.jpeg--'Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!!' 00:22 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola y Guia hola señor la capitana Lady konan me imformo que me podia unir a un escuadron me siento capasitado para ostentar cualquier puesto en cualquier escuadron se mucho sobre bleach sigo el manga y anime cada semana se que puedo ser de mucha ayuda pero antes me gustaria tener una guia sobre la WIKI porque aun no se me da muy bien eso de editar, eso es todo señor me gustaria que me tomara en cuenta. Daisuke69 ingresar como capitan para el 10 escuadron Mis disculpas la capitana Konan me dijo que el 6ª escuadrón ya tenia capitán y me dijo que el 10ª no tenia asi que prefiero ponerme como capitán del 10ª escuadron si a usted le parece se mucho de bleach y creo que estoy capacitado para el puesto del 10ª escuadrón que esta libre y espero que pueda serlo me e informado de que antes de ser capitán tienes que hacer una misión pues yo tengo muchas ganas de ser el capitán del 10ª escuadrón para rellenar ese hueco que falta pero sobre todo son las ganas estare dispuesto a ayudar en la página en todo lo que haga falta y bueno pues ya no tengo mas que decirle espero que me responda pronto y me tendre que ausentar desde mañana día 28 hasta el dia 30.He corregido un error que habia en la ficha de Luppi.Que ponia en la parte del nombre "dLuppi" y lo he corregido por Luppi, a por cierto se me olvidaba cumplo todos los requisitos para ser capitan y me podre conectar bastante enbleach.wikia.com tengo malas noticias a partir de mañana dia30 hasta el proximo jueves este no el otro no me podre volver a conectar .Muchas gracias Marumasa Ingreso a nuevos miembros en mi division! Hola capitan-san!como esta^^?, bueno, mire hace algunas semans entro alguien nuevo a mi division , su nombre es Hirako Hitsugaya lo e puesto como tercer puesto, y esta en proceso otro, aun no se su nombre en la comunidad pero aqui le dejo los link de la pagina de usuario,este mensaje es para que los incluya en la pagina de la comunidad!Salu2! *Hirako hitsugaya *Illidary Capitan 6ª division Archivo:6.jpegKenji Sabasaki 13:30 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Duda A lo mejor es porque no as tenido tiempo epro no as actualisado la seccion de "lo ultimo" aunque creo q ya lo sabes CUACSasukun XD 01:17 30 mar 2010 (UTC) me gustaria pertenecer a la decimo primera division soy nuevo y me temo no tener suficiente maestria en la pagina como para poder ponerme en contacto con el capitan de la decimo primera division para poder unirme a su division,asi que ruego os pongais en contacto con el de mi parte y le comuniqueis cuan ansioso estoy por unirme a su division.gracias. Hiroaki samura Actualizaciones Comandante Kuchiki, le informó que en su ausencia he creado los articulos Narunosuke y Tōjū, así mismo he actualizado los capitulos del manga, es decir, el volumen 44 titulado "Vice It". Deva cuando vas a regresar?, por lo menos deja un mensaje o muestra de vida!! no queremos que ocurra lo mismo que con Aspias haces falta Comandante Deva. Por ahora el Capitán Shitsuki Kurosaki y Yo nos hemos encargado de manejar un poco la wiki,controlarla un tanto para que cuando llegues no estes tan atareado,comandante le informo de la creación de un escuadrón de Kido, el cual estara al tanto de vandalismos, aún esta en proceso pero falta mucho. [[Usuario:Kenpachi025|'LADY KONAN']]--Archivo:8.jpeg--'Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!!' 22:15 4 abr 2010 (UTC)